Hetaera
by Baliansword
Summary: This is an idea of what happened the first time Alexander brought Bagoas into his bed. It gives some reasoning behind it, some that perhaps does give Alexander a slight reprieve from causing Hephaestion pain. Shorter story


**Title:** "Hetaera"

**Author: **Baliansword

**Rating: **T for Teen

**Type: **One Shot

**Pairings: **Alexander/Bagoas

**Summary:** This is an idea of what happened the first time Alexander brought Bagoas into his bed. It gives some reasoning behind it, some that perhaps does give Alexander a slight reprieve from causing Hephaestion pain. (Shorter story)

**A/n:** Another thing I came up with in a class. A review would be appreciated. As always, thanks to everyone reading. I do this for you.

**Dedication:** Everyone who reads this. Especially those of you out there that think Alexander must be blamed a full hundred percent for his cheating. Even I have a hard time trying to distinguish how much blame to give him now after writing this.

**H/N: **This takes place in Babylon. Hetaera, by the way, is just another word for harlot. I think it sounds a little more Greek too, and I liked it, so I thought I would use it to add some flavor in the title.

0

0

0

It was dusk in Persia and the darkened orange and crimson sky was the view that all looked upon with astonishment. The sun, radiant in all its beauty, was falling further and further, the horizon swallowing it slowly. As the sun set Alexander finished lighting the oil lamp beside his grand bed. He glanced outside from where he stood. Light from the torches and candles could be seen in all of the houses and on the streets now. There was something wondrous, to see the scattered gems that lit up the darkness, no matter how simple it seemed. He could see now why even the Greeks were jealous of the natural beauty here. Even he could see it. Alexander smiled for a moment and then wrapped his arms across his chest. He made his way to the balcony and stepped out. Everything seemed right in the world for him. He had the Persia he had always dreamed of, friends to share it with, wealth and glory beyond his dreams, and a true love he could never forget. Alexander continued to stare at the lovely beauty and then decided it was time to find Hephaestion. He needed him tonight, needed to hold him, and to be comforted by him.

Alexander left his rooms and then went to Hephaestion's room. He entered the room without knocking, knowing that Hephaestion would not mind. He never had and likely never would. Alexander stepped in, a smile still on his face, and looked down at him. Hephaestion sat, an oil candle lighting his face, before his desk with a pen in hand. He scrawled over something quickly and then turned a piece of parchment over. Hephaestion glanced up after dipping the pen in a jar of ink once more. Alexander reached out and wiped a drop of ink away from his hand. Hephaestion glanced down and then smiled.

"Thank you," Hephaestion said. He then set the pen down and stretched his hand. Alexander leaned down before him and pressed a kiss upon his lips. Hephaestion kissed him back, quickly, and then turned his head to the side so that Alexander could not steal another taste of his lips.

"What is it," Alexander asked as he fell back against a cushioned couch. Hephaestion glanced at him and laughed for a moment. Alexander on the other hand did not feel like laughing. He wanted nothing more than to hold him tonight. He wanted nothing more than to be in his embrace. However, it was already clear that Hephaestion wanted nothing to do with him. He had not wanted to do anything with him for days in fact. Instead he would rather sit with treaties, looking them over, correcting them, and at times even completely rewriting them in his own words.

"I just want to finish these," was all that Hephaestion said for a great deal of time. He continued to write. Alexander could not even move. He kept hoping that Hephaestion would soon stop and set this work down. Hephaestion stopped only once though and he glanced at Alexander again, this time as if he were annoyed with him staring at him. "There is nothing that you need to do?"

"No," Alexander answered.

"Alexander, I need to finish these. You have letters that should have been sent days ago with men. Now, we will have to wait for couriers to come all the way back. They shall then be exhausted and we'll have to send them back again suddenly. It is a complete mess, Alexander. If you organized this mess, then it would not be so bad."

"As you can see," Alexander replied dully, "they are not even in my possession. Otherwise, it would be my fault. Currently, you have them, no matter how good your intentions are."

"You are the one that threw them here last night."

Alexander rolled his eyes. He did not need to hear more of this. There was only so much of Hephaestion he could take at times. He would always love him, yet at the same time, he wanted to choke him at times. This was one of those times. He just wished that he could put duty aside. Alexander drew in a breath as he sat back. Hephaestion no longer wanted him it seemed. Instead, he seemed to want nothing more than to be rid of him.

"I will go," Alexander said after a moment, feeling completely rejected by Hephaestion. He continued on the way back to his room. He wanted not to think of Hephaestion. It hurt slightly, that duty came over love. As he walked, he heard something though, light breathing. Alexander turned a corner, and he then saw an open balcony. The noise was coming from there and he slowly moved toward it. He froze though when he saw the form of Bagoas, who was dancing to music only he heard in his mind.

There was something intriguing about him, about the exotic look he captured so well in his form. His hair was a jet black, long and thick, and hung loosely around his shoulder and back even as he danced. His eyes were large, burning for knowledge, but also for a love of the only world he had ever known. Alexander said nothing. Instead he continued to watch Bagoas as he danced. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared. Something about him, perhaps it was merely the way he moved, had Alexander in an awkward position. He felt himself growing warm, when he knew that he should not. Alexander knew that he should leave. He knew that he needed to. Alexander began to turn, however, as he did his shoulder hit the wall. It was then that Bagoas looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Bagoas immediately said. His eyes went to the floor then. He said nothing, nothing at all for a moment as he caught his breath. Still, he replied again quicker than Alexander could think. "I did not mean to disturb you."

"No," Alexander said, shaking his head. "You did nothing wrong Bagoas. I did not mean to interrupt you. I was just on my way to bed."

Alexander turned, and as he did, Bagoas followed him. Already Alexander had told him that he was no longer a slave, not really. He had nowhere else to go, the youth, who had been abandoned by his parents long ago. Alexander once more tried to tell him that he did not need to be accompanied. However, Bagoas either did not understand him, or did not wish to. Alexander continued until he reached his room. It was Bagoas however that cut in front of him and opened the door. Alexander stepped into the room, and to his surprise, Bagoas followed.

Bagoas drew back the thick blankets of the bed, preparing it for Alexander. Alexander watched him do this and then, without thinking anything of it, began to take his robe off. It was then that Bagoas immediately went to him and began to undress him. He did not know how the next event occurred. It was merely something that happened that he could not explain fully. Before he knew it, Bagoas' arms were around him. Bagoas pressed his lips against his. It all happened quicker than he could imagine. One moment he could think of nothing but Hephaestion, the next nothing but of how Hephaestion had rejected him, and in the end he was lying beside Bagoas in bed.

Alexander looked at him for a moment before he pushed himself out of bed. He quickly pulled a robe over his bare body and stepped out onto this balcony. He ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly his breathing quickened and he dropped to his knees and placed his head in his hands. What had happened? He lifted his head with tears in his eyes and sobbed for a moment. Alexander then pushed himself up and drew in another breath. He reentered his room and quickly strode past the bed, where Bagoas still slept, and entered the hallway. He did not slow until he was about to reach Hephaestion's room.

He felt as if he needed to tell him. However, he was not going to do it, and he knew that even before he reached the door. The door was still slightly ajar from when he had left. Hephaestion clearly had not left his desk, was still writing, and that pained Alexander all the more. He placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to peer into the room without being noticed. Sure enough, he saw Hephaestion writing away, reading, and then scribbling over the paper again. Alexander wanted to take it back. He wanted to go wash Bagoas away from him, from his body and his mine.

"I failed you," whispered Alexander before he turned away. There was nothing more to it. He had failed him. He had failed himself as well too.

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I don't like it. Let me know what you think though!


End file.
